


Cake

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Cute, Fluff, Food Fight, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: "Dean what are you doing?"Dropping the spoon that he had been using as a microphone, Dean turned to face you."Y/n, hey" he tried to play it cool.Flour was covering pretty much every surface along with other unidentifiable ingredients."What. Are. You. Doing?" you asked once more.





	

"Dean what are you doing?" 

Dropping the spoon that he had been using as a microphone, Dean turned to face you.

"Y/n, hey" he tried to play it cool.

Flour was covering pretty much every surface along with other unidentifiable ingredients.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" you asked once more.

Metallica played on in the background.

"I, uh, I was uh..." he was obviously trying to come up with some excuse.

"Redecorating the kitchen?" you laughed as you scooped up some of the flour from the side and threw it at him.

He looked at you wide eyed before a smirk covered his face.

Turning around, he grabbed an egg and turned back to face you.

"Oh no, don't even think about it Winchester" you tried to sound serious.

Ignoring you, he threw the egg and it splattered all over your shoulder.

"Oh it's on now" you ran behind one of the counters and grabbed more ammunition.

\----

Sam came back from the store and headed for the kitchen to put the food away.

But just as he rounded the corner, an egg hit him in the chest.

"What the" he looked around the messy kitchen.

You and Dean were covered head to toe in food and stood there guiltily looking at Sam.

"What are you guys doing?" Sam asked.

Dean and you shared a look before turning back to Sam.

"He started it" you pointed at Dean.

"Really, what are you five?" Dean asked.

Silence fell upon the room before Sam started to laugh.

"What were you even trying to bake?" Sam asked between laughter.

You turned to look at Dean, since you actually had no clue yourself.

Dean shifted where he stood.

"What were you baking?" you asked as well.

"Well I was trying to, uh, make a cake" he confessed.

"Why?" you asked.

"It's your birthday tomorrow and I thought it would be a nice..." he drifted off.

Your smile widened.

"Thanks Dean" you strolled over to him "I have to admit this is the best cake I've ever worn" you laughed and he joined in.

"Good, 'cos I really don't know how to bake an actual cake" he shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower" you laughed as you left the kitchen.

\----

Once you had cleaned yourself up you made your way back to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

Luckily, once you got there the mess was gone already.

A note was on the side along with a slice of your favourite cake though.

You strolled over to the cake and scooped some of the icing off the top as you picked up the note.

Licking the icing from your finger you read the note.

 

Y/n,

Since we ended up wearing the other cake I thought you might enjoy this one.

Dean

 

You smiled as you picked up the cake and headed for Deans room.

Knocking on the door before poking your head through, you entered the room.

Dean smiled as you came in and sat on the end of his bed.

"Thought I'd come say thanks for the cake" you smiled at him.

"No problem" he grinned back.

"But since I shared the other one with you, I thought you might want some of this one too".

You held out the plate to him, for him to take some.

Smiling at you, he pulled a piece off and ate it.

"I wanted to give you something else too" Dean seemed nervous.

"I'm not sure you can outdo cake" you winked.

Dean rolled his eyes at you "close your eyes".

With a sigh you did as you were told.

It remained quiet for a moment before you felt Dean's lips brush against your own.

When he pulled away you opened your eyes to find a very nervous looking Dean.

You gave him a smile which he returned.

"Maybe you can outdo cake after all" you grinned at him and relief took over his face.

He moved forwards once more and captured your lips once more, with more confidence this time.


End file.
